halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 __TOC__ RE: "stupid FOTM of this month" Dear Ascension, Why is the "FOTM of this month" so particularly "stupid"? Anyways, I will close it later today; today is December 1, 2008, after all. I'll probably wait a few more hours for any more votes and then close it when I have time. Thank you. Hope things are well. We should keep in touch; more things to joke about your sis =P =P jkkkkkkkkkk C&C3 still keeping you preoccupied? what's your favorite faction? Speak to you soon, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: FOTM Dear Ascension, I need to seek clarification whether or not the other administrators agree that it is possible to be a point FOTM. I expect an answer and resolution by tonight. Thnx for your edits to Kim's article. I would also appreciate a literary review ... after all, the name's familiar, right? :P ... and since technically your sister is a co-author of the article haha Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:31, 1 December 2008 (UTC) HGW Ok, I know its been tried before, but I am renewing Halo Galactic Wars. I have asked the name be changed, and I am working on new articles and projects. I hope this time it will really take off on its feet. I was wondering if you wanted to work on it as well. I'm keeping with Matt's idea and using it for pre-halo events. Right now I'm working on Kebath 'Holorees past and also Mjr. Everett's past. But anyway, just wondered about your position.--Kebath 'Holoree 20:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well, There are still quite a few templates that need to be transferred. And I doubt you have characters, factions that you really haven't expressed their past on... If you do, you can write them. Other than that, your one of the few people I would trust there as an admin(Guardian).--Kebath 'Holoree 20:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well, actually there is only 3 people I trust as admins. And your one of them. I didn't know you'd get all mushy about it...--Kebath 'Holoree 20:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) TGL Just been spending time on composing a super-post on word. Should be up on the RP page in a few days maybe. :) FW: RE: RE: FOTM Dear Ascension, Complications have come up that have impeded the temporal kinetics of the resolution of the FOTM issue. Expect a resolution by tomorrow night. Keep in touch, and sincere apologies. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Awards and the Operation Hey Sub. Thx for the 141 nomination. About the F.A.H.F.F.W.A., I was wondering, are we going to nominate PTI ourselves, or see if anyone else does? Let me know, plz. Another thing I need to tell you is that i'm working on the rest of 141's inital posts for the Trafalgar Op and I need to know, if/when you talk with AR, if you can have him hold off with his super post 'till i launch the landing of the Op. It would be appreciated. Article Help I would just like to ask if you could move my article SPARTAN-026(1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith to just SPARTAN-026 as Smokerules has changed his SPARTAN-026 to SPARTAN-036. I wonder if this is at all possible and if you could get back to me I would apprichiate it. Say Cheese! Take a look. 12:35, 03 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for moving my article Say Cheese! Take a look. 18:42, 03 December 2008 (UTC) Help Hi, Subtank, I have a problem. Manticore told me that my signature is against the Halopedia policy. I read in the signature policy that a signature image must be smaller than 20px. Can you fix that please? In less than two days, my signature will be deleted!--Odysseas-Spartan | 09:10, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I can't remember how to change my sig. I think there is a template page for this or something like that. Can you give a link to this page, I canot find it.--Odysseas-Spartan | 10:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Warning on F.A.H.F.F.W.A. Dear Subtank, Just a polite reminder that according to the self-nomination policy, you may nominate only one of your own works and may vote for only one of your own works. All votes and nominations in contradiction to this will be removed shortly by the administration. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder & Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute and Howard Hughes Medical Institute Ellen Dittmar Who is Ellen Dittmar and can I use her for the Trafalgar Op? A Delve into Arcana --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Question Dear Ascension, I have no further information for you besides the fact that it is under administrative review. Thank you. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:44, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Co-Founder and Bureaucrat, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute idea for Phade Industry i just got an idea did you already hear about the Genesis program from Star Treak, it a program that teraform planet. Here it my idea Phade Technology creat this thing for the rebuilt era tell me if you are interested CF 21:14, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Editing/CSS Coding help If you get on today, you have to get onto IRC or MSN immediately and get my attention, i need some dire help with some coding, as soon as possible. Am I able to use her as part of Colton Jackson's team of mutineers, snce she has a transmission on the Trafalgar page? good luck! Dear Subtank, Got your message on Halopedia, and I hope you have good luck and have fun visiting colleges! Cambridge? Oxford? :P Looking forward to hearing from you soon, and keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Courtesy message Dear Subtank, This is a courtesy message to inform you that as per the Self-Voting and Self-Nomination rules, that your double self-vote for Kam Nadiah and Human History have both been removed and of your double self-nominations for Phade and Human History, your nomination for Phade has been removed. Please see me if you have any questions or request clarification of the Annual Awards rules. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Deletion Dear Subtank, Can you please tell me hown I can delete an Article. I want to delete the Article, Sentinel Uprising. If you can, Can you delete it for me? Regards, ShockTrooper P.S. It is my Article Favor Can you do me a favor that may seem a bit complex? K4 and I are working on a project and i was wondering if we could have complete control over the subject. I will explain more if you can get on halofanons IRC. If I am not on when you get on, K4 will be able to discuss the matter with you.-- RE: Ban ashley!n=ashley@wikia/Jack-Phoenix banned *!*@wikia/Darth-tom!##rickroll from #halo-fanon on 08 December 2008 19:21:28. I believe that's me. --Darth tom (talk) The Grave's Legacy Can I have one of my characters run into a Symbiote in my next post, or do you want to wait until a certain point before they make their appearance? Orbot I was thinking of making robots that mine and clean up trash. would that sound like a article that could happen.Eaite'Oodat 20:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I hope you don't mind my leaving Ellen's fate undetermined. I'm allowing you to do with her what you will now, so long as it dosne't interupt Kilo-Six-Alfa's mission. Havea teh fun wit itz! PS: Is there any way I can just put my sig's template code into the Signature bar in Prefrences and when i put ~~~~ it'll insert my Sig? welcome back and a response Dear Subtank, Glad to see that you're back. :) Hope you enjoyed your trip. I heard of your question from your brother; I'd be glad to discuss it with you personally, although I was somewhat curious about the origin of the question. Keep in touch, hope things are well. Best regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Well i was going to make the orbots simple robots that mine and clean for the UNSC, but they were made by Warmaster Corp so the UNSC have a feeling that orbots are not just simple cleaning robots.Eaite'Oodat 12:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC)